1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a message handling computer system, and more particularly, to a store-and-forward message concentrator and switch for low-speed message communications where instantaneous connections and conversational modes are not required.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art message handling systems are bulky, slow, and unreliable and consume a lot of power. Further, prior art systems do not generally provide all types of message service i.e. DDD and Telex and TWX.